1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote controllable medical pumping apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a medical apparatus that is capable of controlling from a local site application of compressive pressures to a part of the human body at a remote site.
2. Related Art
Applying pressure to a part of the human body for the purpose of eliciting rapid blood transfer therefrom and subsequently producing Endothelial Derived Relaxing Factor (EDRF) is believed to have therapeutic effects. EDRF (Nitric Oxide) is understood to be a naturally occurring vasodilator which is produced by yield shear stress on the endothelial lining of veins. These shear stresses are readily produced by increasing peak blood flow velocities through a cross section of the vessels. EDRF helps produce hyperaemia by dilating vessels and opening capillaries which also assists in inhibiting the formation of thrombosis.
It is well known that thromboembolism and pulmonary emboli can result from trauma (such as produced by certain surgeries) or from prolonged venous stasis. These and other factors are known to contribute to the formation of Deep Vein Thrombosis (DVT) in the deep proximal veins of a patient undergoing hip/knee replacement and/or other orthopedic surgery.
Accordingly, pneumatic compression devices have been utilized on a part of the human body for the purpose of increasing and/or stimulating blood flow in an attempt to help prevent this DVT formation. Such devices have been made to adapt to an arm, hand, foot, calf and thigh and typically include an inflatable bladder or bladders connected to a pneumatic pump capable of delivering pressure within the bladder(s) to cause stimulation. Some devices inflate and deflate in a cyclical fashion, while others utilize a number of bladders which are inflated in a sequential fashion.
Such devices include an on-site integrally associated control panel interface for the setting, adjustment and programming of the preferred pressure levels and preferred cycle times for the application of pressure to the patient. Such devices required on-site knowledge and skill in order to successfully set, adjust or program its operating parameters in accordance with the on-site monitored patient data. Not infrequently, the patient, attendant or other third party inadvertently misadjusts the devices operating parameters. Thus, continuous on-site supervision and monitoring of the operating conditions are commonly required.
It is an object to improve medical pumping apparatus.
It is another object to ease the use of medical pumping apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a medical pumping apparatus which has a communications data link and remote controllability for the setting, adjusting and programming of a cycle interval and pressure for the apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a medical pumping apparatus which can accumulate data such as patient usage compliance, diagnostic and other specific patient information and then transmit said information over its communications data link.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide the medical pumping apparatus of the type described as part of a hospital bed.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a remote controllable medical pumping apparatus for controlling from a local site application of compressive pressures to a part of the human body at a remote site. The apparatus includes means disposed at the remote site for applying compressive pressure about the body part in accordance with a predetermined pressure, means disposed at the remote site and operatively associated with the pressure means for sensing at least one of pressure and cycle interval, first transmitting means disposed at the remote site and operatively associated with the sensing means for transmitting a signal in response to the sensed pressure and/or cycle interval, first receiving means disposed at the local site for receiving the transmitted signal, first manipulating means disposed at the local site operably associated with the first receiving means for manipulating the transmitted signal to select or generate a pressure signal and/or a cycle interval signal, second transmitting means disposed at the local site and operatively associated with the first manipulating means for transmitting the selected or generated pressure signal and/or cycle interval signal, second receiving means disposed at the remote site for receiving the selected or generated pressure signal, and second manipulating means disposed at the remote site and operatively associated with the second receiving means for manipulating the selected or generated pressure signal and/or cycle interval signal and actuating the pressure means to cause application of pressure to the body part in accordance with the selected or generated pressure signal and/or cycle interval signal.
Additionally the apparatus includes means disposed at the remote site for sensing patient compliance and wherein the first transmitting means further transmits a signal in response thereto and wherein the first receiving means further receives the patient compliance signal and wherein the first manipulating means further manipulates the transmitted patient compliance signal to either select or generate the pressure signal and/or cycle interval signal. Also, provided are means disposed at the remote site for sensing physiological data and wherein the first transmitting means further transmits a signal in response thereto and wherein the first receiving means further receives the physiological signal and wherein the first manipulating means further manipulates the transmitted physiological signal to either select or generate the pressure signal and/or cycle interval signal.